coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5519 (4th June 2003)
Plot Mike discovers the factory has been broken into. Wally persuades Tracy to spend the day with him. She agrees. Emma dumps Ben on Claire as she has an urgent meeting. The police question Mike, Joe, Karen and Harry. Harry explains how he came back to the factory to get his wallet. Mike accuses him of not resetting the alarm and sacks him. Harry is very upset. Jack receives a letter from the allotment society complaining about the state of his patch. He considers giving up the site but Fiz volunteers herself, Tyrone and Kirk to maintain the upkeep. Deirdre rings Tracy and realises from the sound of the pool in the background where she is. She gets Archie to take her there and she and Tracy fight, falling into the pool as they do so. Joan Bannister arrives on the scene. She is Wally's wife and he is the gardener there. They are looking after the house for the owner who is away. A furious Tracy lashes out at Wally. Joe takes Mike to a deserted warehouse pretending that this is Artrec's address. They speak to a bogus security guard, Joe's friend Frank Marsden, who tells them that Artrec disappeared a few days ago. He describes the owner as an Asian lad with goatee beard. Mike immediately suspects that Naveen Alahan is behind the whole scam. Cast Regular cast *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wally Bannister - Bernard Cribbins *DS Dunne - Gavin Abbott *Joan Bannister - Ann Rye *Frank Marsden - Martin Walsh Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Hallway *Underworld - Factory floor, office and store room *Roy's Rolls *Sharp Lane Industrial Estate *Altrincham mansion - Kitchen, pool area and grounds Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Joe tries to act cool during the investigation; and Deirdre makes a discovery about Tracy's new man. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,930,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Katy Harris: "Blimey Roy, you're like the Rain Man." Roy Cropper: "Who?" --- Deirdre Rachid (to Tracy Preston and Wally Bannister): "'Oh I'm sorry. Which bit have I got wrong? You being a randy old beggar who's old enough to be her granddad, or you being a gold digging little tart?" --- Deirdre Rachid: "Just look at her. No shame, no remorse. You brazen little hussy." Tracy Preston: "Yeah. Well if I'm one mam, it must be in the genes." Category:2003 episodes